Condenser bushings remain an area of interest. Some existing condenser bushings have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some cast condenser bushings, it may be difficult to fill a condenser core with epoxy prior to some of the epoxy increasing in viscosity and potentially prematurely hardening. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.